<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day drabble collection by xiaolianhua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681336">Valentine's Day drabble collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua'>xiaolianhua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter drabble challenges [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parenthood, Romance, Slice of Life, Sweet, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:43:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the drabbles I wrote over twitter. People chose their prompt and coupling and I wrote the drabbles. </p><p>I did not separate them other than with a line in between cos they're so short.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter drabble challenges [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day drabble collection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>21 drabbles. Tell me which one you liked the best?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minseok enjoys belting out powerful ballads and silly old pop songs in the confines of his own apartment and whenever he's alone. </p><p>He sings as a habit when he cleans up: humming as he wipes down the shelves, singing softly as he does the dishes, nearly shouting out rock songs as he vacuums, using the handle as a microphone. </p><p>It's a habit so he forgets he has a guest who stayed overnight. A guest who is now looking at him with a gentle smile, lips curling up and eyes sparkling with adoration. "Why'd you stop?"</p><p>"I-" Minseok shrugs and turns to take two mugs, busying himself with coffee, "I don't really like my voice but it's a habit. Helps to concentrate when I clean."</p><p>Minseok had heard the other singing several times. In fact, his guest had a hard time staying quiet at any given time. His melodic voice filling out the space with talking, humming or singing every time he was in the vicinity. </p><p>Minseok turns and lets out a surprised squeak when he comes chest to chest with the other and the coffee mugs are taken away from his hold and placed securely on the counter. </p><p>Strong hands pull Minseok in a tight hug and he lets himself relax, arms resting comfortably around the other's waist as they say softly, "but I want to hear you sing"</p><p>"Jongdae.." Minseok sighs as he breathes in the calming scent radiating from his boyfriend's skin and thinks that maybe, just maybe after two years of evading, he can accept Jongdae's offer to go to karaoke with him. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"It's unsafe!" Jongdae whined as he stared at the sleek black motorbike in front of them. A newly purchased present for Minseok's 40th birthday. He had to admit it was beautiful and sexy in it's dangerous notion. </p><p>He looked at Minseok, the black leather outfit emphasizing his thighs and making his legs look longer. The leather jacket fitted and sewed to hug the frame for protection. If there was anything good in this purchase it was the outfit and the dangerous glint in his husband's eyes as he touched his new toy. </p><p>"It's not unsafe, Dae. I took hours of driving lessons and you were there to overlook my circuit track too. It'll be fun." Minseok grinned and pushed the black helmet into Jongdae's chest, "wear it, let's take the baby on a ride! We'll go and see the sunset at the beach." </p><p>"But what if I fall? Or like someone crashes on us or.."</p><p>"Relax," Minseok said as the stepped closer and squeezed Jongdae's hand tightly, "I'll be here to protect you. I'll drive safely and you'll be fine. Just once and if you hate it, I won't force you to take it again, okay?" </p><p>Jongdae sighed but nodded. It was exhilarating to see his husband so excited about this. He would be safe. "Okay, but only if I can hug you and not hold those flimsy bars for balance"</p><p>Minseok's laughter ran bright and loud, "as much as you want, love" he said before kissing him and helping the helmet on. </p><p>Jongdae watched Minseok pull on his own helmet before climbing on the bike. He started up before reaching for his husband, "come on, get behind me."</p><p>Jongdae mumbled lowly as he climbed on and shuffled close. He wrapped arms around Minseok's waist and held on tight as the bike nudged forward. </p><p>He was still scared as they drove down the highway but he trusted his husband. He always had and even if the wind from the passing cars forced the bike swarm to the side he knew it would be okay. And he would be lying to himself if he said that this position and the vibrations from the engine didn't stir anything in him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minseok looks at the orange tabby currently running after a ball it kicked away himself and chuckles. </p><p>This was the newest addition to his cat cafe. The poor fella had been left outside in the freezing cold near the cafe door. Minseok had seen it when he got to work this morning and quickly called Baekhyun over to open as he took the cat home. </p><p>It seemed that the tabby had been owned before he wasn't wary of people and after being fed and washed he had taken over Minseok's apartment like he owned it. And oh how loud the cat was. </p><p>"You have a lot to tell me but I'm sorry, I don't understand you," Minseok says and swears that the loud whine he got back sounded awfully like 'stupid'.</p><p>Minseok calls in for the day and decides to work on some paperwork long overdue for the cafe and register the new cat for adoption. </p><p>The tabby doesn't let him work though. It ends up jumping onto his lap and kneading and scraping him through his jeans. And when Minseok shoos it, the tabby purrs louder and pricks him again and laughs. </p><p>It seems to stop it when Minseok gives it all his attention and he supposes it's time for a break anyways. He picks up the cat and sets him on his couch, "I'll make some dinner, you can sleep there. I'll be back soon when I've gotten this to boil." A loud meow follows him to the kitchen as he gets to work. </p><p>Minseok manages to do some more work while the tabby sleeps after dinner. He looks at the clock and blinks tiredly, time to shower and sleep. He bids a good night to the cat and tells him to behave before stepping into the bathroom. </p><p>Toweling his hair, Minseok walks to his bed and sits down just to shriek and drop the towel. There's a half naked man in his bed, complete with orange tabby ears and tail. </p><p>"W-who are you?!"</p><p>"Jongdae." The man drawls, sweeping eyes over Minseok's body and licks his lips. "You can keep calling me Chen though. I promise I will behave. You've given me shelter and food. I'll be out in the morning if you tell me to." </p><p>Minseok eyes him warily and slips on some sleep wear before climbing on the bed next to him, "if you steal the blankets, I am going to put my cold feet on you." </p><p>The laughter is infectious and Minseok grins. He might have to withdraw the registrations for the cafe tomorrow, this catboy isn't going anywhere. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Jongdae asked, hugging Minseok from behind. </p><p>"Yeah, why?" Minseok asked, twisting in his hold to look at his lover. </p><p>"I heard you talking in your sleep," Jongdae sighed, rubbing Minseok's shoulders softly, "you tend to do that when you're stressed or worried."</p><p>Minseok watched him closely, "I've been stressed but only a few more days and it's over. Did I say something weird?" He said and moved closer, wrapping his arms around Jongdae's waist.</p><p>"Couldn't make much out of it," Jongdae hummed and pulled him close, slowly caressing his back, "do you want to talk about it?" He asked, pressing a kiss on his hair. </p><p>"I can't. It's work related but when it's released then I can tell you all about it." Minseok said, taking a deep breath. The touch and the musky yet flowery scent that always seemed to follow his lover worked wonders and relaxed him just a little. </p><p>Jongdae hummed and leaned back just enough to look at Minseok. He brought a hand up to cup his cheek and swiped a thumb gently over the soft skin, "Alright, but if there's anything I can do just tell me."</p><p>"I know but just this is enough. I'm already feeling better," Minseok smiled and leaned in for a kiss. </p><p>Minseok felt bad for lying but how was he going to say to Jongdae he was stressed and losing sleep over a marriage proposal. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"We're leaving! Have fun cleaning up!" Chanyeol laughed and pushed Baekhyun out of the doorway. </p><p>"Thanks for coming today. See you!" Minseok yelled from the living room where he was pulling the trash in a bag while Jongdae helped to pile the dirty dishes. </p><p>"You can leave them. I'll just wash them after cleaning the trash and the table." Minseok said, looking at the other. "I called you here early and you had to do some shopping too, you really don't need to help me to clean up."</p><p>"I know you love cleaning up but cleaning after eight men is much more than cleaning after yourself." Jongdae laughed and moved the dishes to the kitchen before coming back for more. "Besides, if you do this alone, you won't get any sleep and I've had years of experience with morning practice when you haven't gotten enough sleep and I'd rather not go back to that."</p><p>Minseok choked a breath and threw a clean plastic at the other. "Oh shut the fuck up. As if you're any better!" </p><p>Jongdae's laughter cracked Minseok's facade and he started to laugh as well. "Thanks, Chenchennie." </p><p>"It's really no problem. I'll take the trash out when I leave." He said, reaching for the bag in Minseok's hand. "Get the water ready, we'll do the dishes together."</p><p>Minseok smiled his gratitude and moved to the kitchen. The pile of dirty dishes was tall but leftovers needed to pack away first. </p><p>Standing hip-to-hip they washed the dishes and set them to dry. Jongdae hummed a song and Minseok joined him. With everything cleaned up, Jongdae pulled on his jacket and picked the trash bags. "I'll go now. Get some sleep and see you tomorrow at practice." </p><p>Minseok nodded and kissed Jongdae's cheek. "Thank you, Chennie. You were a great help. Drive safely." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I heard you talking in your sleep," Minseok says as he pins Baekhyun against the recording rooms door and watches him gulp, "rougher, harder… please.." Minseok breaths lowly in Baekhyun's ear. </p><p>He licks the cartilage and down his neck, biting and sucking the soft skin. "Is that what you want, being fucked hard, fast, so rough that you forget your own name."</p><p>He feels Baekhyun slump at the words, body pliant under the strong arms holding him up. </p><p>"Fuck yeah, I want." Baekhyun says, wetting his dry lips. He's turned on, anyone could walk in. </p><p>Minseok growls and pushes Baekhyun on his knees in front of him. "Make it all wet and hard. Earn your price." </p><p>Baekhyun struggles with the belt for a moment before pulling the pants down mid-thigh. He grasps the growing length and licks around the tip, wetting it. He slides more in. The sound is lewd, wet and so dirty but Minseok is growing in his mouth and god, he wants this. </p><p>Minseok tugs him up and pulls his collages down roughly. "Face the door and brace yourself." </p><p>Baekhyun does that and whimpers. Fuck he's hard and needy for Minseok. He knows when the older man sees the toy when there's a chuckle and a slap hitting hard on his ass. </p><p>"Fuck, you're dirty, Baekhyun. I love that."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Minseok sips his beer as he eyes the bottle going rounds in the middle of their haphazardly thrown circle. The bottle ends up pointing at Sehun and before Chanyeol can even ask the youngest shouts, "dare". </p><p>This leads to others shouting good dares that Chanyeol waves off with a grin. "No no guys! I've got the best one. We all tickle him and if he laughs he goes to get us more alcohol." </p><p>Sehun rolls his eyes but accepts the dare and steels himself for the onslaught. He fails after Baekhyun attacks his feet and begrudgingly leaves to buy some more to drink. </p><p>Junmyeon turns the bottle instead and it ends up pointing to Jongdae. "Truth of dare?" </p><p>Jongdae shrugs, staring at Minseok intensively across their circle. "Truth," he says and grins to their leader. </p><p>Junmyeon looks between the two with raised brow. He knows it'll be a wasted question but there'll be more, this game is never short with them so he asks, "Is there something between you and Minseok that we should be aware of?"</p><p>"Yes." Jongdae answers instantly, winking at Minseok. </p><p>Minseok raises his brow at him and grins around his beer can. The stunned look on their leader's face makes everyone laugh and Minseok chuckles as he watches the game go on.</p><p>It's not long until Sehun has come back and the alcohol has been shared that the bottle ends up pointing at Minseok again and it's Baekhyun's turn so he chooses dare. This should be good. </p><p>"I dare Minseok to.. um.." he pauses and breaks into lewd grin before continuing with, "give Jongdae a lapdance."</p><p>He should have known. Jongdae laughs and nods, gesturing to Minseok to come and fulfill his dare. </p><p>The eldest smirks and crawls over, eyes fixated on Jongdae's. He straddles him, arms resting on his shoulders as he waits for the music to start. He leans close, winks and breathes against Jongdae's lips, "how about a kiss?" Before closing the cap and kissing him passionately whilst gyrating his hips. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jongdae grins at Baekhyun who blinks slowly and yawns loudly. Minseok chuckles behind Jongdae as he looks up from the book he's reading. </p><p>It's the first night Baekhyun had stayed over at their place. Shy hook up at the nearby cafe had resulted in several dates and quite a few messy sexual activities. It had taken few tries from the three of them to figure out the best positions and to talk about who does what to whom and before Baekhyun always insisted leaving and not staying the night. </p><p>Which is why Jongdae is giggling at him and scrunching up his face at the adorable display, "Minnie just look at him. He's <em> so </em> cute!" </p><p>Minseok hums and nods in agreement. Baekhyun's light blue hair is all over the place. Strands standing up in every direction and some flopping down covering his eyes. "Your bed head is really cute." He says with a smile, reaching over Jongdae to fluff the messy hair. </p><p>"Huh?" Baekhyun manages as he shakes himself awake. </p><p>"You're adorable!" Jongdae laughs and hugs Baekhyun, both of them falling back down on the sheets. </p><p>"Don't play too long, we need to buy some things for the apartment." Minseok says, looking over the two fondly as he gets up and stretches. "You're alright with staying over more often, right Baek? So we'll get you your own dresser."</p><p>Baekhyun yelps under Jongdae, thrashing around and gasping for breath as the other tickles him mercilessly. </p><p>"Yes, he's staying," Jongdae says just as he pins Baekhyun down and climbs to sit on top of his thighs. "He's <em> so </em> cute. I want to eat him."</p><p>"Breakfast, Jongdae, a proper breakfast before sucking him off. Let him recover from last night." Minseok scolds him and leaves the room. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jongdae wasn't home when Baekhyun returned from the two week long conference and business trip he had in L.A. Their house was eerily quiet as Baekhyun trudged through it to toss half of his suitcase into the laundry machine. </p><p>After piling everything in the machine he stepped into their bedroom. He looked at the very familiar dark red nightgown on the bed with a grin. It wasn't where he had left it two weeks ago in the morning rush. He picked it up and smelled the garment, a familiar flower smell from his boyfriend's shampoo clung on it overpowering the menthol he preferred to use. </p><p>"Oh baby," Baekhyun chuckled and pulled the gown on, tying it on his waist. Ah, it felt good to be home in just boxers and the gown without anyone complaining. </p><p>Baekhyun loved his job in IT and the opportunities it gave him in forms of travelling around the world but there was always a small voice nagging at him for leaving his boyfriend alone so long. </p><p>Jongdae is a supportive boyfriend and told Baekhyun to go when they talked about it but last year had been difficult for them. Both busy with their projects and Baekhyun flying all over to teach the new code. </p><p>"I'm home!" Jongdae said quietly as he stepped in and gasped as he noticed Baekhyun's shoes and jacket. "You're home? I missed you."</p><p>Baekhyun giggled as he stumbled backwards from the power of the hug Jongdae gave him. "I'm home. But why does my robe smell like you?"</p><p>Jongdae blushed and cleared his throat. "I might have slept with your robe while you were gone. But it's just cos it's so warm and Korea was hit by really cold weather!" </p><p>"It's fine, Dae. You can wear it when you miss me." Baekhyun chuckled and kissed his lover, "and I kind of like your smell on it." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jongin holds their daughter close, rocking her gently as he hums a lullaby. The young girl reaches up sleepily and Jongin moves her tiny hand back under the blanket. </p><p>She awoke to hunger and wet diapers, crying so miserably. Jongin had gotten up and took her for a wash and change. The cries falling quiet only after getting some food. </p><p>Jongin smiles at her, she's really like an angel as she blinks her eyes sleepily. He brushes his finger along the round cheeks and threads fingers through her soft hair to calm her more.</p><p>He stands up when she finally falls asleep again. Walking the short distance to her crib he rocks her gently before placing her down. The cries start loudly at the moment he lets go of her and he sighs, picking her up and cradling her close. </p><p>"Is she alright?" A deep, sleepy voice asks making Jongin to turn around. </p><p>"Yeah, just fuzzy." He says as steps closer to his husband.</p><p>"Did you warm the water when you washed her? And check the temperature for the milk?" </p><p>"I did, she's just clingy. Now shush and go back to bed." He smiles and kisses Kyungsoo good night. "I'll join you when she falls asleep again. No use for both of us staying awake." </p><p>"I love you both," Kyungsoo whispers, kissing her forehead before pecking his husband's lips once more. </p><p>"I love you too," Jongin smiles at him and closes the door. He places her back in her crib and quickly sits down on the floor, reaching between the bars to hold a hand over her back.</p><p>That's how Kyungsoo finds them the next morning. Jongin splayed on the floor with one hand still on their baby's back while she's suckling on the blanket happily. </p><p>"Your back is going to kill you," he murmurs as he crouches down to shake Jongin awake, "wake up. I'll warm you a bath. Go and eat breakfast."</p><p> </p><p><br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jongdae blinks in the darkness and counts sheep as he tries to fall asleep. He's restless, too full on emotion to fall asleep. The events of the day pass through his mind. The badly slept night at his parent's house. The hair and makeup, the suit and flowers. The nervous jitters as he waited in the backroom. </p><p>Jongdae yawns, he's so tired but he just can't fall asleep so he slips out of their bed, careful not to wake Minseok. He pads quietly out of their room and closes the door. </p><p>He walks to the kitchen to make some tea before taking a seat in front of an old keyboard. Placing the mug on top of it, Jongdae takes the headphones and plugs them in before turning the instrument on. </p><p>He takes a sip from his tea and curses under his breath as he burns himself with it. He checks the tuning and starts to play. </p><p>Jongdae loses himself in the music. Fingers skirting over the keys as his body sways with the notes. The tea has long gone cold. </p><p>He has his eyes closed, the melody well memorized as he plays it over and over again. Jongdae startles when Minseok touches him, his sleep warm hand heavy on the shoulder.</p><p>"Shit, did I wake you up?" Jongdae asks, tugging the headphones off hastily. </p><p>"You were singing," Minseok smiles and sits down next to Jongdae on the bench. "It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway."</p><p>"You were sleeping when I left." Jongdae smiles, "I didn't want to wake you so I left."</p><p>Minseok takes Jongdae's hand and thumbs the shiny golden band on it. "Come to bed, husband. If we can't sleep, we can at least cuddle."</p><p>Jongdae's eyes disappear as he giggles, unbelievably happy. "I love that I can call you my husband now."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Star-gazing was a good idea" Kyungsoo admits as he leans against Chanyeol's warm chest at the back of their rented pick-up. </p><p>"When I've had bad ideas?" Chanyeol challenges, poking Kyungsoo's side.</p><p>Kyungsoo turns to glare at him, ready to list several. He folds a finger down and starts, "Like when you said it's romantic to walk at the museum ground at the middle of the night and it was closed so we walked through a red light district." </p><p>"Ah! But that's hilarious! It was a good night," Chanyeol laughs brightly in the quietness of the night. </p><p>"Or when you tried to roast some chestnuts but forgot to slice them so they popped around like small missiles. I had a bruise on my face for weeks!" Second finger is folded.</p><p>"Soo, come on. Not everyone knows they need to be sliced." Chanyeol pouts, "it's the thought that counts, right?"</p><p>"You could have checked the recipe beforehand. It's not like it's hard to find." Kyungsoo huffs and continues, "you also brought me to a mud flats to dig shells for dinner. In a blazing sun!"</p><p>"It was for experience!" Chanyeol defends himself, "it's good for a chef to know where his ingredients come from." </p><p>He hopes that the smile will distract his boyfriend from listing more embarrassing events. When Kyungsoo starts again, Chanyeol sighs and gives in, "okay. I've been taking you to some weird places but now it's all good, right? I remembered the blankets and even checked the forecast that we could actually see the stars."</p><p>Kyungsoo stares at the other for a moment longer before nodding with a smile and leans in for a kiss. "Today is perfect. Don't find a way to ruin it." </p><p>He smiles against Chanyeol's lips as the taller hits nudges him in protest.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You should go to sleep." Jongin said, looking over at his husband. He could see that Kyungsoo was tired, the man kept yawning and rubbing his eyes as he tried to read. </p><p>"Don't be silly. I want to stay up with you." Kyungsoo said softly, turning his eyes away from the book. "You're not sleeping either." He sighed and reached over to place the book away before lacing their fingers together. </p><p>Jongin hummed and slid down to rest his head on his husband's chest. He moved their hands to rest on Kyungsoo's stomach. "I'm scared about the surgery. What if I can't walk after that? If I can't dance anymore my life will…" </p><p>"Shh, it'll be fine. You've done the exercises they gave you and you'll continue doing them after the operation. They said it looks clean in the MRI and the surgeon has operated many Olympic-level athletes." Kyungsoo reassured his lover, kissing Jongin's temple. "I'll come to fetch you home in the afternoon when they let you come back home. I'm sorry that I can't bring you there though." </p><p>"It's fine.." Jongin whispered, "I know he's a good surgeon but I'm still worried. I want to sleep but I can't."</p><p>"I'll stay up with you to make up for the morning." Kyungsoo whispered back. He smiled as he tilted his husband's chin up and leaned down to kiss him softly. He kept the kiss light, just enjoying the intimacy. </p><p>He pulled Jongin close and rubbed his back gently with soft and long caresses. "Just close your eyes, dear. I'm here for you."</p><p>Jongin's eyes fell close when Kyungsoo started to caress his hair and neck. The softness in his husband's voice eventually lulled him to sleep. </p><p>Kyungsoo smiled as he sang, stopping only when Jongin's breathing was deep and even. He pressed a lingering kiss on Jongin's hair and closed his eyes for a few more hours. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kyungsoo looks at Jongin, the warm glow from the fire emphasizes the golden tone of his skin. He's beautiful, Kyungsoo smiles and leans over to kiss his cheek before laying head down on Jongin's shoulder. "You're beautiful."</p><p>Jongin's blush is imminent. He looks down bashfully and shakes his head as he murmurs, "I'm nothing special." </p><p>"You're special to me." Kyungsoo snorts and pokes the fire with a stick. "Are you hungry? The sweet potatoes are probably done already." </p><p>He waits for an answer that he never gets from the other. Even after the years a simple endearment renders his lover quiet. </p><p>Kyungsoo pokes the foiled potatoes out of the fire and lets them cool just enough to peel the foil away. He takes some tissues and wraps the sweet potato in it before handing it over to Jongin, "here, it's hot so be careful." </p><p>"Thanks," Jongin smiles, one of the big and bright ones that lights up Kyungsoo's world. </p><p>Kyungsoo smiles back to him and steps towards their tent, digging for a blanket and brings it along. "Here, let's share the blanket. It'll get cold soon." </p><p>He drapes it over Jongin's shoulders before picks up a sweet potato and sits close to the other. </p><p>Jongin wraps the blanket around Kyungsoo's shoulders and tugs him close with an arm around his waist. "This is nice. I can't remember the last time I went camping. It's so quiet and beautiful."</p><p>"Dad used to bring us here when we were small. When his back problems got worse and we grew up we just stopped coming here." Kyungsoo shares after a moment of silence. He turns to look at his lover with a smile, "I'd like to start the tradition again with you. To come here every year just for a weekend."</p><p>Jongin kisses him with a smile, "I'd love that." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Huh, wha?" Baekhyun mumbled, smacking his lips. He stirred up from the slumber as Chanyeol kept laughing and jolting him around. </p><p>The taller glanced at Baekhyun, the laughter dying into a gentle smile. "Tired?"</p><p>"Not." Baekhyun said, nuzzling Chanyeol's neck. "You're distracting me from the movie."</p><p>"How the hell am I doing that?" Chanyeol laughed in disbelief, "you're the one nuzzling my neck and distracting me."</p><p>"Stop being so warm," Baekhyun mumbled as he shifted to lay half on top of his husband. </p><p>"You know what?"</p><p>"Yes." Baekhyun grinned sleepily against the warm skin of Chanyeol's neck. </p><p>"You're very endearing when you're half asleep," Chanyeol said softly, quietly. He brushed a hand through Baekhyun's hair and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "Just sleep for a while. I'll try to be quiet."</p><p>"I'm not tired. The movie is boring," Baekhyun whined. He knew that he couldn't fake it to his husband, Chanyeol could read him better than he could himself. But it was still fun to try and he wasn't one to fall down without a fight. </p><p>A deep chuckle with another kiss pressed on Baekhyun's temple, "whatever you say, love"</p><p>It took less than five minutes for Baekhyun to fall back asleep in Chanyeol's arms. His warm breath tickled the sensitive skin on the taller man's neck as he slept through the movie. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You're comfy."</p><p>"Um..thanks?"</p><p>"Like for real. Comfy. I'll be staying here for a while."</p><p>"My dick's still in you?"</p><p>"I don't mind, do you? It feels nice. You feel nice. Let me cuddle a bit more."</p><p>Chanyeol chuckles and wraps arms around Baekhyun to keep him close, "you're the weirdest man I've ever dated."</p><p>Baekhyun giggles and wriggles his ass, careful not to slip Chanyeol's length out. "You knew I was weird from the very beginning and still you stayed."</p><p>"Sometimes I wonder why." Chanyeol grins and bucks his hips up, "you gotta move or the cum dries us together and that hurts. I don't want to experience it <em> again </em>."</p><p>"You can't blame me for that!" Baekhyun says as he sits up and slaps Chanyeol's chest, "I passed out after three orgasms. You could have just pushed me aside."</p><p>"I panicked!" Chanyeol says and helps Baekhyun to move. He winces at the mess before reaching for a towel to clean them up. "I've never had anyone fainting on me before."</p><p>"That's the first time for me too. But I suppose we know my limit now." Baekhyun laughs and takes the towel to wipe himself.</p><p>Settling back against Chanyeol's side, he drapes a leg and arm over his boyfriend's body. "You're still comfy. And warm."</p><p>"I love you too, stupid."</p><p>Baekhyun grins and bites Chanyeol's chest before resting his head on it like nothing had happened, "me too."<br/>
<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Junmyeon heard the steps outside his door before there was a timid knock and a head peeking in the dark room. A tall body followed the head and the door was closed again. </p><p>Without a word, Junmyeon slid to the other side of the bed, leaving space for the other man to lay down. "If you steal the blanket, I am gonna put my cold feet on you," he said still facing the other way. </p><p>Sehun snorted as he twisted to lay on his side facing Junmyeon's back. "Hyung, that could work only if you had cold feet. Your feet are always boiling."</p><p>Junmyeon sighed and kicked backwards towards the other. "Why are you here, Sehunah?" His tone was soft as he turned to face the younger.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep alone." Sehun whined, "my tummy hurts too."</p><p>Now it was Junmyeon who snorted, "poor baby. Why did you eat the whole pizza and ice cream on top of that?" </p><p>"I was hungry. And it tasted good."</p><p>Junmyeon could hear the pout in Sehun's voice. He sighed and pushed Sehun to lay on his back. He caressed the bloating belly with gentle touch, easing the pain.</p><p>"That feels good, don't stop, hyung." Sehun sighed, already feeling much better. </p><p>"You just have to sleep it off." Junmyeon sighed as he continued the caressing until Sehun had fallen asleep. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"How about a kiss?" Jongdae asks, picking up a packet of Hershey's kisses from the shelf.</p><p>"You want him to think you're wooing him? I'm disappointed." Baekhyun rolls his eyes and takes the packet to place it back on the shelf. "If you're getting kisses you should get them for me. I <em> am </em> your boyfriend after all." He grins smugly and makes a reach for them. </p><p>"Yah! No more chocolate to you," Jongdae says and slaps Baekhyun's hand. He looks around and leans closer, voice dropping low, "I'll give you different kinds of kisses instead."</p><p>"I'll take them anyways," Jongdae says in afterthought, "Jongin loves chocolate and Kyungsoo is making sure he won't eat too much." Jongdae grins and tosses the packet in their cart. "And as if you'd be against us sharing." </p><p>Baekhyun chokes on his spit, right there in the middle of the candy isle. He looks at his boyfriend pushing the shopping cart away and adding the extra bounce to his step just to show off his assets. </p><p>Baekhyun looks at the shelf and notices a box of chocolates - the expensive kind - with a pair of bunnies mating printed on it and snags it. "Two can play this game," he mutters and rushes to Jongdae. </p><p>He tosses the packet there, on top of everything, "For Minseok, maybe he'll get the hint." </p><p>Jongdae laughs loud and bright. "Write a note to go along with it with a time and date."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jongdae busies himself with chores. After coming home from work he washed the laundry and started the dinner. Now, he's enjoying a nice cup of coffee as he waits for the porridge to boil. </p><p>Minseok shuffles out of their bedroom looking half dead with the cold. He has pajamas on and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. "Coffee?" He croaked, voice broken from all the coughing he's been doing for the past days.</p><p>"Yeah but not for you," Jongdae says sternly, "the meds already have caffeine and you don't need more or you can't rest."</p><p>"I don't care," Minseok sighs, "I've been sleeping for days."</p><p>"Shush, and go back to bed." Jongdae smiles, handing Minseok some water instead. He chuckles at the glare he's given and relents little, "I'll bring you some with your porridge."</p><p>"Can't I just wait here?" Minseok groans but sips his water diligently. The cool liquid feels good and soothing. </p><p>Jongdae shrugs and checks the porridge, "it'll take time. But I suppose you need to be up for me to change the sheets anyways."</p><p>"Thanks, Dae." Minseok says sincerely, "you don't have to do all this but I really appreciate it."</p><p>Jongdae smiles as he places a cup of coffee in front of his lover, "I want to do this. I wish you'd get better soon, that must feel horrible." </p><p>Minseok's chuckles end up in a cough fit. "I fucking hate this." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Chanyeol looked at the pile of trash in the middle of Baekhyun's apartment. The two were moving into a shared apartment and it was time to throw some unneeded things away. </p><p>Within the pile of old clothes, school books and worn tableware was a pillow. Chanyeol picked it up and fluffed it little, nothing seemed to be wrong with it and it looked quite new too. "Hey, Baek? Why are you throwing your pillow away?"</p><p>"I don't need it anymore!" Baekhyun called from the bathroom where he was sorting out the bottles. </p><p>"I don't have an extra pillow for you, should we go and buy you one?" Chanyeol frowned, tossing the item back to the pile. "I should probably get a new one too." </p><p>Baekhyun's groan was loud enough to be heard from the bathroom before he emerged from there. The shorter man stared at Chanyeol, "I don't need one. You are my new pillow." </p><p>"I'm what now?!" Chanyeol's eyes got big as he stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. </p><p>"I." Baekhyun pointed himself and stepped closer to poke at Chanyeol's chest, "sleep on you from now on." He grinned. </p><p>Chanyeol gaped at him until Baekhyun tiptoed up to kiss him. "You're comfy and warm. You're all I need." </p><p>Chanyeol's ears turned bright red as he processed the words and tugged Baekhyun closer to kiss him deeply. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sehun jumps in the spot, clapping as he shouts in happiness. He looks at the instructor showing them the vertical wind tunnel and how to fly in it properly. </p><p>He looks over at his boyfriend who is looking at the display with a scared expression. "I can't wait to try it! Come on, change your suit on!"</p><p>Junmyeon looks mortified when the instructor shoots up high in the wind tunnel and disappears from view for a moment. "No. You can enjoy it. I'll take photos for you." He says with a shaky smile, hoping it to be convincing enough.</p><p>"Don't be stubborn. Try it!" Sehun grins, tugging Junmyeon's arm. </p><p>"No, it's fine." Junmyeon smiles, "it looks like something that you'd like more." </p><p>The instructor drops back down and steps out of the tunnel asking who wants to try it first. Junmyeon pushes Sehun forward, "He'll do it. I'll take some videos."</p><p>Sehun gleams as he listens to the final instructions and steps in. Junmyeon notices that he looks a bit scared too but the excitement is greater than the fear. </p><p>Junmyeon's smile is proud as Sehun lifts off and flies while holding the instructor's hands. He lets go and tries to turn around to face his boyfriend. The wind is pushing his mouth open and it kind of hurts but he's too happy to care. The air feels great and he motions for the instructor that he's ready to go up. </p><p>Junmyeon decides that he won't step in that wind tunnel at the moment Sehun flies up and out of sight. No matter how much his boyfriend would beg, he will not do it.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/neitoperhonen">RIGHT HERE</a>. I'm planning to do more of these in the future over there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>